


a study of us.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: apparently grammatically it's you and me but i don't care/update i lied it started to bother me//. . .   _ _ _   . _ .   . _ .   _ . _ _morse code is pointless in this context but i'm going to use it anyways





	a study of us.

sorry

i just need to put this somewhere

if you're reading this maybe just stop now

before it gets any worse

//

god, i miss the way things were three weeks ago

but time machines don't exist so that just sucks, doesn't it

i've been repeating the same thoughts over and over again

yeah, i gave up on fixing our relationship

because you fucking ended it

you're dating someone else

(and if you meant platonic relationship i'm trying to not panic constantly first and it's not the easiest and britney hates me and i’m a shit friend anyways but i’m working on it)

my feelings for you are the furthest thing from dead 

but what we had is because you are with someone else

yeah, i convinced myself that you moved on

_because you're dating somebody else_

you're the one who said you didn't like me anymore

and is the bad decision dating her or not breaking up with me sooner?

because you haven't stopped dating her so i doubt it's that bad

everyone looks at me like i'm dying now

i don't need anyone's fucking protection

i don't want them to tell me i'll be okay

i just want them to not question it too much when i tear out journal pages and place them in an envelope labeled "a tribute to dying stars"

and you said you wanted us to last

me too, but i'm not the one who did any of that

and if you wanted us to last i don't understand why you'd start something with her

<strike>jesus christ i'm so tempted to say thanks for coming to my ted talk but it seems inappropriate</strike>

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i just really needed to vent somewhere and this worked well  
maybe just ignore this  
i'm working on getting over it and this helps me feel better sorry


End file.
